1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chutes for cement mixing trucks. In particular, the invention relates to ready mix type concrete dispensing trucks. More particularly, the present invention is related to hydraulically operated concrete transfer chutes for concrete trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most chutes for transferring ready mix concrete from cement mixing trucks, hereinafter referred to as concrete trucks, have several sections which are hooked together on the job site prior to discharging concrete from the concrete truck. Such hooked together chutes are not hydraulically operated. After concrete is transferred from the concrete truck, the individual sections of the chutes are then washed and stored on the truck.
Such hooked together mixer chutes are cumbersome to use and time consuming to assemble. Furthermore, when the chutes are being assembled it is possible for the operator suffer injuries by catching his fingers or hands in the chute sections which are being hooked or latched together. After assembly, such chutes are difficult to position exactly where it is desired to discharge concrete since the length of the chute is determined by the sum of the lengths of the sections.
Hydraulically operated discharge chutes are known in the art. Exemplary of the hydraulically operated chutes of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,252 ; 5,035,313; 3,481,440; 2,968,382 and 2,880,977. Such hydraulically operated transfer chutes have not been widely accepted in the industry. One of the principal reasons for their lack of acceptance has been due to the high cost of such hydraulically operated chutes. Another reason for their non-acceptance has been the excessive wear and tear which has occurred on some of the hydraulically operated concrete transfer chutes of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hydraulically operated concrete transfer chute which is low in cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulically operated concrete transfer chute which sustains little wear during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulically operated concrete transfer chute which is strong and durable.